totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiejska Miss Mokrego Podkoszulka
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 7 Chris piłuje sobie paznokcie. Chris: Chefie, gdzie jest Dawn? Miala mi przyniesc kawe! Chef: Pewnie włóczy się gdzieś ze swoją nową siostrzyczką.. Hehehe Chris: Zajmijmy się odcinkiem, a z nią policzę się jeszcze później. Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce, Wiejskiej Legendzie wyciągnąłem zawodników z ich domków tuz przed imprezą , gdzie czekało ich.. Nocne Poszukiwania Skarbu! Bylo ciężko i duszno, przez co drużyny tez nie miały przy znajdywaniu wskazówek. Następnie po długim nurkowaniu nagroda trafiła w ręce Szalonych Farmerów.. Na ceremonii wylądowała drużyna Krowich Placków, która chciała pozbyć się nowej zawodniczki w drużynie: Charlotte! Dzieki hojności Chrisa to jej głos ostatecznie zdecydował, ze z programem pożegnał się Lightning. A co was czeka w tym odcinku? Co będzie w środku skrzyni znalezionych przez Farmerów, a kto będzie w cameo? Tego dowiecie się w tym odcinku Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. Legendy! <Intro> Rano 129px Po kolejnej nocy w nowym domku wszyscy byli wyspani i nikt po odpadnięciu Lightninga specjalnie nie płakał. Veronica zabrała dwie walizki kosmetyków i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Nagle na przeciwko niej pojawiła się Dawn. Veronica: Aaaa! To znowu ten ekonomiczny potwor! Dawn: To ja, Dawn. Twoja siostra. Veronica: Ahh.. No tak. Czego chcesz? Dawn: Chce ci pomoc. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Chris jest naprawdę złym człowiekiem. Veronica: W dodatku myśli ze jest ładniejszy ode mnie, a wygląda jakby przez konia został kopnięty, phi. Przybiły piątkę. Dawn: Tak się składa ze znam jego plany i chcialabym ci pomoc. Veronica: Hmm.. Dawn: Nie tylko dlatego, ze jestes moją siostrą, ale tez dlatego bo mam już dość tego ze traktuje mnie jak odpadka. Veronica się wkurzyła. Veronica: Coooo? On ci dokucza?! Pomimo iż jesteś okropnie ubrana, to jesteś moją siostrą przed zakupami, i nie pozwolę by ktoś obrażał moją siostrą! Idziemy, czas by poniósł kare! Dawn: Kochana jesteś, ale zatrzymaj się. Nie powinniśmy działać tak pochopnie. Po za tym przemoc nie jest wskazana.. Veronica: To co chcesz zrobić? Dawn: Usiądź w spróbuj spojrzeć wewnątrz siebie, posłuchaj głosu drzew.. One nas poprowadzą. Dawn usiadła na pieńku w kształcie lotosu i zamknęła oczy. Veronica zrobiła minę w stylu WTF? ' Tymczasem w domku pozostałym mocno dawała się we znaki obecność Charlotte, która o dziwo została dzisiaj w domku by poznać lepiej.. słabe punkty drużyny. Charlotte: Och! Ten domek to jeden wielki syf! Tak samo jak nie które obecne tutaj osoby. (Spojrzała wymownie na Hildegarde i Franziske) Hildegarde ze wściekłości zaczęła na nią warczeć i gotowa była by się na nią rzucić. Stanowczo jednak została powstrzymana przez Franziske, która została powstrzymana przez Martina, który podszedł do Charlotte. Martin: Słuchaj! Możesz sobie narzekać na domek, na warunki itp.. Ale Franziski i Hildegarde obrażać nie pozwolę! Charlotte: Ojej, mamy tutaj trójkącik miłosny jak widzę. Powiem ci ze pasujesz do tej smutasnej Yeti, obydwoje jesteście tak samo brzydcy. Hildegarde teraz ze złości złamała podkowę zębami, po czym rzuciła się na Charlotte, która zaczęła uciekać. Charlotte: Aaaa! Powstrzymajcie ją! Ja tylko żartowałam! Franziska: Chce nam się? Martin: Nie bardzo. Charlotte uciekala po wszystkich katach przed Hildegarde. 134px Chwile później obudzili się również Farmerzy. Na środku stodoły czekała na nich niespodzianka, ich wczorajsza skrzynia, która... tajemniczo lśniła. Zoey jak zahipnotyzowana podeszła do niej jako jedyna. Otworzyła ja i ... Henry: Co tam znalazłaś? Zoey szybko zamknęła skrzynie Zoey: Eeee.. Nic! Henry: Jak to nic? Przecież wyraźnie coś tam ukrywasz. Zoey upewniła się ze Sam i Jo są zajęci i wyciągnęła ze skrzyni.. Krowi Totemik! Henry: Czy to..? Zoey: Wygląda na to, ze tak. Henry: Ekstra! Jesteś bezpieczna. Mamy ich garści! ' Henry i Zoey entuzjastycznie szeptali miedzy sobą kiedy to pojawiła się nad nimi Jo. Jo: Ej pchliska! Czego tutaj plotkujecie? Może strategie obmawiacie? Henry: My? Hehe, skądże. Znaleźliśmy w tej skrzyni kubek gorącej czekolady, i naradzając się uznaliśmy ze to Ty na niego zasłużyłaś jako świetny kapitan. Jo aż zaniemurowalo. Uściskała bardzo mocno i Zoey i Henrego. Jo: Wreszcie doceniona! Sam stanął pomiędzy nimi. Sam: Nie chce przerywać wam tych romantycznych chwil, rodem z "Kiss Miss", ale właśnie się zorientowałem ze jesteśmy teraz zostaliśmy tylko w czwórkę! Grupowy Facepalm. Zoey: Dlatego powinniśmy odnaleźć Bricka! ' Henry: Czekajcie. Pamiętacie tego gostka Daniela? Sam: Eeee.. Nie. Henry: No ten co odpadł w pierwszym odcinku. Sam: Eeee.. Nie? Henry: Ugh, nie ważne. Przed samym oślim wykopem powiedział "Aha, i uważajcie, nie jesteście tutaj sami!" Jo: No i co z tego? Henry: To, ze być może te słowa maja coś wspólnego z zaginięciem Bricka. A co jeśli na tej wiosce naprawdę nie jesteśmy sami? Zoey i Sam się przerazili. Jo: Jasne, jasne! Pewnie Brick ta fajtłapa zgubił się wczoraj w nocy i wróci kiedy zgłodnieje! Henry: Oby. Ale jakoś mało chce mi się w to wierzyć. Zoey: Moze zapytajmy sie Chefa? Na pewno siedzi w swojej kuchni.. Moze jakoś pomoże? Henry: Zgoda. Udali się na stołówkę licząc ze spotkają tam Chefa. 134px Moreno wybrał się samotnie na wycieczkę po wyspie. Jego celem oczywiście była stołówka. Usłyszał z dala nadchodzących Szalonych Farmerów. Wdarł się wiec tylnymi drzwiami prosto do kuchni. Moreno: Ciao Chefuniu. Chef: Niee, tylko nie Ty! Idz zastraszać kogoś innego. Wziął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Moreno: Spokojnie. Ja przychodzę tutaj tylko w imię interesów. Chef: T-tak? Moreno: Podobno rozdaliście jakiś totemik bezpieczeństwa. Chef: No, ale to sprawka Chrisa. Moreno wyjal bron i zaczął się nią bawić. Moreno: Nie obchodzi mnie czy to Chris czy nie. Chce to dostać. Masz czas do końca dzisiejszego wieczoru. Chef: Ale.. Moreno: Żadnego ale! Nie wiem jak zdobędziesz ale ważne żeby skutecznie, zrozumiano? Chef: Zrozumiano... Moreno poklepał Chefa. Moreno: Fajnie ze się tak rozumiemy. A teraz wezmę kilka owoców i ide. Aha, i uważaj, nadchodzą Krowie Placki. Tymczasem w domku Emma skupiała się na czytaniu książki. Od tylu zaszedł ja Brendon. Brendon: Hej malutka. Tak się jeszcze zastanawiam.. Jak to możliwe ze nie zrobiłem ci jeszcze masażu? Emma: Masażu..? Chyba nie. Brendon: No to pora to nadrobić. W sumie szkoda ze wczorajsza impreza nie wyszła.. Emma: Rzeczywiście. Musze przyznać ze świetnie się bawiłam. I w dodatku poznałam rywali z nieco innej strony. Zazdrosna o Emme Deobra przysiadła się do nich. Debora: Brendonie, strasznie mnie szyja boli. Mógłbyś mi rozmasować, skoro taki dobry jesteś? Brendon: Ale.. Debora: No szybko, bo czuje jakby mi odpadała. Do chatki wparował Moreno z talerzem owoców i z przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Moreno: Ciao sorella... e resto (tlum. Czesc siostro... i reszto) Przyniosłem troche owoców. Bo nie ma to jak zacząć dzień od dawki witamin! Chris zadzwonil głośno wielkim dzwonem ogłaszając zbiórkę jednocześnie. Moreno: No trudno, zjemy je później! Kilka minut pozniej. Zbiórka, Plac Glowny Wszyscy byli już obecni, od Krowich Placków którym dzięki Franzisce udało się złagodzić Hildegarde, przez zawiedzionych brakiem pozytywnych rezultatów przy poszukiwaniach Bricka Szalonych Farmerowi po uśmiechniętych i zadowolonych Dzikich Kozach. Chris: Witajcie wieśniaki! Franziska: Ej! Musisz tak na nazywać? Chris: Tak! Jak wam wasze samopoczucie? Charlotte: Bosko! Szczególnie teraz, kiedy to mogę przypatrzyć się twoim boskim oczętom. Martin: Yyy.. A od kiedy w ogóle obchodzi ci nasze samopoczucie? Chris: Masz racje Martin, wcale. Ale tak chciałem się zapytać, w końcu warto złapać kontakt, kapujecie co nie? Wszyscy: ... Chris: Dobra, nie ważne. Zanim przejdziemy do zadania chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić... Powitajcie... Wspaniałą prowadzącą Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Vere! Vera wyłoniła się z przyczepy dla ekipy. Vera: Hejka ludzie! ^^ Chłopaki zachwyceni byli jej pięknością. Veronica: A po co tu ona? Chris: Jak to po co? Bedzie was oceniać, pomagać czy nawet krytykować w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu! Veronica: Mi nie potrzeba krytyki. Tym bardziej oceniania. Charlotte: Mi tez nie! Phi! Martin: Czyli chłopaki maja wolne...? Chris: Chciałoby się! To właśnie wy - chłopaki będziecie mieli spora role w dzisiejszym zadaniu, ale tutaj oddaje głos Verze. Vera: No wiec dzisiaj poznacie świat mody.. A właściwie jego ciemne strony! Wszyscy oprócz dziewczyn jęknęli. Veronica: Eee.. Ale jak to, sa ciemne strony w modelingu? Vera: Owszem. Początki są najtrudniejsze. Franziska: Przecież to nic takiego trudnego.. Vera: No tak, chcemy zostać modelkami, ale nie ma szans, żeby nagle ktoś zjawił się w naszym pokoju i zaproponował nam sesję zdjęciową w Madrycie. Musimy więc pracować. Najpierw trzeba zrobić sobie profesjonalną sesję zdjęciową, a potem wysyłać swoje zdjęcia do znanych firm, a może, któraś Cię dostrzeże, zaproponuje pokaz, sesję, czy udział w reklamie .. później inne Cię dostrzegą i twoja sława będzie rosła - proste ? Tssa .. chciałoby się. Zapomniałam chyba dodać, że takie próby kończą się w wielu przypadkach samobójstwami, depresjami, ale dlaczego ? Cóż .. nie każda firma i twój pracodawca są super mili, czyści na sumieniu. Wszystkie dziewczyny westchnęły. Vera: Dlatego w pierwszej części zadania każda z drużyn zmierzy na "modelingowym torze przeszkód do sławy"! Martin: A czy my tez musimy to robic? Vera: Oczywiscie. Całą drożyną będziecie musieli go przejść. Czeka was wiele przeszkód, wiec pamiętajcie by cały czas się uśmiechać i dobrze wyglądać. Wygra drużyna która pierwsza w całości przejdzie tor! Powodzenia. Ruszyli Zadanie I 130px Z zadania jako jedyna zadowolona była Zoey, która radośnie wbiegła na tor. Pozostali mieli spore wahania. Jo: Nie podoba mi się to zadanie.. Sam: Hej! Skoro Zoey tam weszła to może my zostaniemy tutaj i pogramy? Henry: Żartujesz? Nie możemy tam jej zostawić samej. Jeszcze coś się jej stanie! Henry poszedł za Zoey. Sam spojrzał na Jo, która nie miała zadowolonej miny. Sam: To co? Może my zostaniemy tutaj i pogramy w bierki, co? Jo: Idziesz na zadanie! Jo wzięła go za koszulkę i ruszyli za Henrym i Zoey. Ich tor był jednym długim korytarzem koloru zielonego z tysiącami zakrętów. W pierwszym z nich udało im się dostrzec Zoey i Henry'ego, a przed nimi było 30-stu sztucznych paparazzi. Jo: O co tu chodzi?! Paparazzi pstryknął jej fotkę. Jo: Moje oczy! Zoey: Uśmiechajcie się i pozujcie! Na tym chyba polega to zadanie! Jednak tylko Zoey i Henry się angażowali. Jo nawet nie przyszło do głowy pozować, a gdy paparazzi ponownie zrobił jej zdjęcie rozwaliła jego atrape. Sam sobie grał. Henry: Uuuu, świetnie ci idzie Zoey! Zoey: Dzięki! Ty tez się nie źle trzymasz! Z każdą chwilą ich pozy były co raz odważniejsze, co tylko zadowalało nienasyconych paparazzi. W pewnym momencie aż się.. pocałowali! Zmieszani natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli, a paparazzi zniknęli umożliwiając im dalsze przejście. 130px Wszystkie dziewczyny były podekscytowane i ciągnęły Martina na tor. Przed nimi byl podobny korytarz jak u Farmerów, z ta różnicą ze ściany były brązowe. Veronica: Ciekawe co nas tutaj czeka? Franziska: Nie wiem, ale na pewno będzie to super, w końcu to robota Very! Charlotte: Może któraś z nas kiedyś jeszcze u niej zabłyśnie? Dziewczyny ponownie pisnęły, swojego zadowolenia nie wykazał tylko Martin i Hildegarde która nie wiedziała o co chodzi. ' Kiedy dziewczyny już się trochę uspokoiły doszli do miejsca, gdzie przed nimi dalsze przejście blokowały im.. ruchome buty. Setki butów które przemieszczały się jakby były przez kogoś sterowane. Veronica: Czy widzicie to samo co? Nie wierze! Jesteśmy w raju! Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie podobać się te małe szczur. Veronica: Jakie szczury! To buty, buciki! Franziska: No dobra.. Tylko jak przez to przejdziemy? Veronica radośnie wbiegła wśród butów. Te od razu ją oblężyly. Veronica: Spokojnie! Ałć! Starczy mnie dla wszystkich! Ałć! No a wy co się jeszcze tak gapicie, idźcie naprzód, wygrajcie! Pozostali z Krowich Plackow po chwili zamyslenia ruszyli, omijajac wszystkie buty. Przed otoczoną innymi butami Veronicą została tylko Charlotte. Veronica: Proszę, pomóż mi! One jednak nie są takie fajne! Charlotte: Hmmm.. Niech pomyśle. Veronica: No weź! Zrobie dla ciebie wszystko, tylko mi pomóż! Charlotte: Wszystko? Veronica: Wszystko! Charlotte odgarnęła buty od Veroniki i pomogła jej wstać. Prędko uciekły za resztą drużyny. 133px Moreno i Debora wykorzystując okazje do rozmowy ruszyli przodem. Moreno: Jak tam siostrzyczko twój plan? Debora: Moj plan? Oh, świetnie. Zresztą sam popatrz. Odwróciła się do idących kawałek z nimi i kłócących się Emmy i Brendona. Moreno: A jednak! Dobrze sobie radzisz. Debora: Owszem, owszem.. A ty się lenisz? Moreno: Skądże! Owinelem sobie Chefa wokół palca. Teraz będzie robił wszystko tak, jak mu zagram. Debora: Heh, to wyjaśnia te poranne posiłki. Jest tutaj jedna rzecz, która bardzo mnie zaciekawiła. Moreno: Co takiego? Debora: Jakis krowi posążek. Osoba, która to posiada gwarantuje sobie nietykalność przy ceremoniach. Moreno: Ahh.. Wiem o tym. Nie zamartwiaj się tym, jeszcze dzisiaj trafi on w nasze ręce. Debora: Wiedziałam ze już się tym zajmiesz! Dalszą drogę w pewnym momencie zagrodziła im ogromna szafa, która wyrosła z ziemi. Ubezpieczony Moreno wyjął bron i mierzył ku jej drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły. W środku było pełno drogich ubrań najlepszych marek. '' Debora: Schowaj bron, to tylko ubrania! ''Debora jak zahipnotyzowana chciała podejść i zobaczyć jej zawartość, jednak została powstrzymana przez Moreno. Debora: Oszalałeś? Tylko zerknę.. Moreno: To ty oszalałaś. To na pewno tylko jedna z pułapek. Popatrz. Moreno wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk, który wrzucił do szafy przecinając ubrania. Sekundę później szafa się zatrzasnęła a szafa zniknęła pod ziemia. Moreno: Widzisz? Mogłaś skończyć tak samo. Debora która była w szoku odwróciła się do brata i mocno go uścisnęła. Moreno: No juz spokojnie, spokojnie.. 130px Z każdym kolejnym krokiem ich korytarz stawał się co raz węższy, aż w końcu zmuszeni byli do przemieszczania się gęsiego. Zoey: Henry, wiesz.. Chyba powinniśmy o tym zapomnieć. Henry: Tez tak uważam. ' Sam: Ej! Tutaj są jakieś drzwi! Zza drzwi które były przed nimi dochodziły jakieś głośne kłótnie. Kiedy Farmerzy lekko je uchylili dostrzegli trzech potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach. Kiedy Farmerzy zostali zauważeni zapadła cisza. Jo: Dobra.. A o co tutaj chodzi? Faceci podeszli do nich wyciągając jakieś papiery i długopis. Zoey: To są chyba kontrakty! Podpiszmy je, a staniemy się sławni! Jo: Zwariowałaś?! Takie rzeczy najpierw się czyta.. Zoey: Ale.. Jo: Żadne ale. Chris pewnie myśli ze damy się na to nabrać! Ahahaha, dobre. Zoey: Ale.. Sam.. Jo: Co Sam? Spojrzała na Sama który podpisał wszystkie kontrakty. Sam: Hura! Teraz będziemy sławni! Nagle mężczyźni zniknęli, zatrzaskując ich w pomieszczeniu, dodatkowo włączył się alarm. Sam: Ups.. Jo pacnęła go w głowę. Jo: Ty idioto, przez ciebie utknęliśmy! Henry się rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Henry: Możemy wyjść szybem wentylacyjnym, szybko! 130px Grupa podążała za Hildegarde, która tropiła miejsce gdzie miało znajdować się wyjście. Martin: Jesteś pewna ze wiesz gdzie idziemy? Franziska: Ona prawie nigdy się nie myli.. Hildegarde: Hildegarde wyczuwać jajka z bekon i Chris! Franziska: Świetnie Hildzia, prowadź! Kiedy Hildegarde i reszta przyspieszyli troszkę z tylu została Charlotte z Veronicą, która się pudrowała. Veronica: Nie uważasz, ze trochę przesadziłam z cieniem pod oczy? Charlotte: Odłóż to i skup się! Veronica: No dobra.. Charlotte: Pamiętasz, ze powiedziałaś ze zrobisz dla mnie WSZYSTKO? Veronica: No tak.. Charlotte: No to przemyślałam to sobie, i zadowolę się.. zwykłym sojuszem. Veronica: Sojusz? Zgadzam się! Super, będziemy najmodniej ubranym sojuszem na wsi! Charlotte: Tsaaa.. Bardzo się ciesze. Dogoniły już resztę drużyny. Czekało ich kolejne zadanie, przed nimi był las ubrań, a oni wśród niego musieli odnaleźć wisiorek.. Podczas kiedy reszta szukała, Charlotte i Veronica wolały zostań w miejscu. Veronica: To jaki kolor pomalować ci paznokcie? Charlotte: Hmmm.. Fioletowy. Veronica: Dobry wybór! Franziska wyłoniła się spod sterty ubrań. Franziska: Ekhem.. Przydałaby się nam wasza pomoc. Charlotte: Oj tam, wystarczająco dobrze sobie radzicie. Hildegarde która hasała w ubraniach pojawiła się przy Franzisce z wisiorkiem w buzi. Franziska: Macie szczęście.. Martin: Idziemy dalej, szybko! Widze wyjście! 133px W czwórkę przechodzili spokojnie przez pusty korytarz. Emma: Dziwne.. Żadnych pułapek, czy zadań? Brendon: Laska, lepsza nasza! Moreno: Może Chef zapomniał ustawić u nas pułapki? Puścił oczko do Debory. Wtedy nagle pod Emmą zapadla sie ziemia. Brendon zlapal ją w ostatnich chwili i wciągnął na gore, tak ze zbliżyli się twarzami. Brendon: Malutka, bądź bardziej ostrożna. Nie chce kopać Twojego grobu! Emma: Dz-dziękuje Brendon.. Zamknęła oczy i zbliżyła usta w jego kierunku. Wtedy to jednak zostali rozdzieleni przez Debore. Debora: Wyjście na końcu tunelu, spieszmy się! Przyczepa dla Ekipy Vera i Chris świetnie się bawili oglądając zmagania uczestników w zadaniu. Moment ich nieuwagi wykorzystał Chef, który czmychnął z przyczepy. Przed wejściem jednak stała Dawn, która tajemniczo mu się przyglądała. Dawn: Cześć Chefie. Chef: Nie teraz! Śpieszę się! Dawn: Gdzie sie tak spieszysz? Chef: Eeee.. Na spacer. Dawn uniosła brew. Dawn: Na pewno? Chef: Eeee.. No tak. Dawn: Aha. Milego spaceru. Tylko nie podeptaj żonkili które zasadziłam przy plaży! Chef: Phi. Dawn weszła do przyczepy, a Chef po kryjomu ruszył ku domku Szalonych Farmerów. W nim zlokalizował łóżko Zoey, o co nie było trudno gdyż było oklejone zdjęciami Mike'a. Przeszukał dokładnie łóżko, ale nic nie znalazł. Dopiero kiedy włożył rękę pod poduszkę, wyciągnął.. Zloty Krowi totemik! Chef: Nareszcie! Moreno, nasz milion nadchodzi! Schował totemik do kieszeni i niczym błyskawica wybiegł z domu. Niestety, nawet się nie zorientował ze totemik po drodze mu wypadł, jednak się o tym nie zorientował. Totemik został na środku drogi.. Rozstrzygniecie Zadania I Vera, Chris i teraz już Chef czekali przed wyjściami torów na uczestników. Vera: Jak myślicie, kto wygra? Chris: Stawiam 10$ na Krowie Placki! Chef: A ja 20$ na Szalonych Farmerow. Vera: A ja z kolei myślę ze wygrają Dzikie Kozy. A pierwsza drużyna która wybiegła z toru przeszkód to.. Dzikie Kozy. Vera: Ha, a nie mówiłam?! Chris i Chef zdenerwowani dali Verze pieniądze. Vera: A wy Dzikie Kozy - gratulacje. Wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie, a waszą nagrodą będzie nocny pobyt w SPA! Dzikie Kozy: Huura! Chwile później pojawiły się tez jednocześnie Krowie Placki i Szaleni Farmerzy. Vera: Coz, wam się nie udało, ale.. Jedna z waszych drużyn ma szanse uniknąć eliminacji, bo czeka was.. Dogrywkowe zadanie! Chris: Ale najpierw przerwa na reklamy. na Reklamy Lektor: Czas na… najlepsze show na całym świecie! Najdramatyczniejsze… a równocześnie najzabawniejsze… stary zapuszczony obóz… (kamera przechodzi po całym obozie) Będą walczyć o cały milion dolarów! Nie możecie tego przegapić, po prostu oglądajcie Totalny Obóz! Premiera w czerwcu tego roku w Cartoon Channel! Instrumental i elementy z sezonu: 1. Jasmine podbiegająca do Mitch'a w porcie. 2. Jason pomagający wstać Jasmine w lesie. 3. Jasmine i Cindy ścigające się na rowerach. 4. George podpalający przyczepę Mitch'a. 5. Chacky liżący kamienie. 6. Ricky w pokoju zwierzeń z laptopem na kolanach. 7. Will idący zmęczony w lesie. 8. Ginger gadająca ze swoim wymyślonym przyjacielem w lesie. 9. Stacy wydzierająca się na kogoś. 10. Jim całuje Will’a. 11. Tim siedzi na kanapie i krzyczy. 12. Stacy i Jasmine skaczące po dużej planszy do gry. 13. Cindy piszcząca, lecąca na… smoku. 14. Chacky śmiejąc się szatańsko strzela z pistoletu na ogień gdzie popadnie. 15. Will próbuje rzucić piłką, ale się potyka. 16. Stacy bierze do ręki złote monety i wgapia się w nie. Przerwy Zadanie Dogrywkowe 127px127px Po przerwie drużyny Krowich Placków i Szalonych Farmerów podzielone były niczym jak w familiadzie a przed nimi jako prowadząca zadania na podeście stała Vera. Vera: Witam w drugiej części waszego zadania! ... i nie spodziewajcie się tylko głupich żartów z mojej strony. Charlotte: Streszczaj się.. Vera: Dobra już, dobra. W tej dogrywce sprawdzimy wasza wiedzę w zakresie mody. Krotko mówiąc czeka was Quiz! Drużyny westchnęły Vera: Dokładnie. Zadam wam łącznie 7 pytań. Drużyna, która poprawnie odpowie na więcej z nich uchroni się od dzisiejszej ceremonii! Wszyscy się zmobilizowali. Vera: Jeśli ktoś z was będzie wiedział, niech kliknie na przycisk. Po przeczytaniu treści pytania macie 10 sek na naradzenie się co do odpowiedzi. Jesli poprawni odpowiecie, otrzymujecie punkt, jeśli nie punkt wam przepada. Zaczynamy z pytaniem dla Szalonych Farmerów! Jo: Byle szybko! Vera: Co wy tacy niecierpliwi? No ale dobra, wymieńcie mi 3 najbardziej znane Stolice Mody. Macie 10 sek na naradę. 87px Narada Henry: To jak, ma ktoś z was pomysł? Wiem tylko, ze raczej na pewno Paryż! Sam: Yhy, a jakie było pytanie? Henry: ... Jo: Mnie się nawet nie pytaj! Zoey: Czekajcie, po za Paryżem na pewno jeszcze Mediolan. Henry: Okej, mamy już dwa. Co jeszcze? Sam: Tokio! Zoey: Jesteś pewny? Sam: Nie.. Vera: Koniec czasu! Podajcie mi odpowiedzi. Henry: Dobra, Stolice Mody to Paryż, Mediolan i ... Tokio? Chwila napięcia. Vera: Niestety, ale to nie jest dobra odpowiedz. Stolicami Mody jest Paryż, Mediolan i .. Londyn! Nie otrzymujecie punktu. Pytanie do Krowich Placków: Czym jest Turniura? 84px Narada. Veronica zaczela machac przed wszystkimi rekami. Veronica: Ja wiem, ja wiem! Martin: Tur.. co?! Charlotte: Turniura głąbie. To pewnie jakaś sukienka czy coś. Hildegarde: Hildegarde myśleć ze to być mydło. Franziska: Eeee.. Raczej nie bardzo Hildzio. Sama w sumie nie mam pojęcia. Veronica: To jest przecież Drutowana Halka! Pozostali członkowie drużyny zrobili minę ala. WTF? Franziska: Prosze.. Powiedz ze sobie tylko żartujesz. Veronica: Nie-e! Zaufajcie. Vera: Przykro mi, ale 10 sekund minęło! Podajcie odpowiedz. Franziska: No wiec.. To jest.. Drutowana Halka? Chwila napięcia.. Vera: To.. Dobra odpowiedz! Wow, nie spodziewałam się dobrej odpowiedzi z waszej strony! Wychodzicie naprowadzenie jednym punktem, ale Szaleni Farmerzy nie stoją na straconej pozycji. Kolejne pytanie właśnie dla nich: Dla czyjego domu mody pracuje sławny projektant mody John Galliano? 87px Henry: Co to są za pytania?! Zoey: Nie mam pojęcia jaka może być ta odpowiedz.. Ale słyszałam o nim. Sam: O,o,o! Ja wiem! Henry: Znowu nas zmylisz.. Sam: Mowie wam ze nie! Vera: Koniec czasu! Jaka jest wasza odpowiedz? Sam: pracuje dla.. Henry zasłonił mu w porę buzie. Jo: .. Dla domu mody Dior. Wszyscy spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem na Jo. Jo: Co się tak gapicie?! ' Vera: Brawo Jo, bo to dobra odpowiedz! Udało wam się doprowadzić do wyrównania. A my przejdźmy z pytaniem dla Krowich Placków: Podajcie mi prawdziwe imie sławnej osobistości w świecie mody; Coco Chanel. 84px Martin: Yyyy.. Dobra. Znowu nie ogarniam o co chodzi. Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na Veronice. Veronica: No tak, jej prawdziwym imieniem jest Gabrielle. Franziska: Skąd wiesz te wszystkie rzeczy? Veronica: Skoro wiem jak się ubierać to i jestem na bieżąco w świecie mody, moja droga. Vera: Czyli wasza odpowiedz do Gabrielle? Veronica: Tak. Vera: Brawo! Bo to kolejna wasza poprawna odpowiedz! po 4 z 7 pytaniach prowadzicie jedynym punktem. Jednak nie wszystko stracone dla Szalonych Farmerów, o ile dobrze odpowiedzą na to pytanie: Kto jest nasłwaniejszą angielską modelką? 87px Henry: A można prosić o jakąś podpowiedz? Vera: Chciałabym, ale nie mogę.. ' Zoey: Nie no, to akurat nie jest trudne. Jo: A znasz odpowiedz? Zoey: Tak.. Chyba.. Vera: Niestety, ale koniec czasu! Podajcie odpowiedz. Zoey: No.. Wiec... Pozostali z drużyny Szalonych Farmerów przygryzają wargi. Zoey: Odpowiedzią jest Kate Moss? Vera: Tak jest!!! Zoey doprowadza do wyrównania. Przedostatnie pytanie dla Szalonych Farmerów, ale za to bardzo trudne: Kto stworzył pierwszy Smoking dla kobiet? 84px Veronica: Tego akurat nie wiem.. Martin: Jak to?! Jesteśmy skończeni! Charlotte: No to sam wysil się trochę. Hildegarde: Hildegarde tym razem wiedzieć, Hildegarde znać. Charlotte: Haha, dobre sobie. "Hildegarde wiedzieć". Od kiedy Yeti maja pojecie o modzie? Franziska: No przestań i daj jej szanse. Vera: Czas minął. Może prosić o odpowiedz? Hildegarde: Hildegarde... (podrapała się po głowie) Hildegarde zapomnieć odpowiedz. Vera: Ajj.. To szkoda. W takim razie utrzymuje się remis. Czas na decydujące pytanie, teraz liczy się tylko zasada kto pierwszy ten lepszy: Najbardziej znany i prestiżowy magazyn o modzie to.. 84px87px Jako pierwsza kliknęła Veronica z Krowich Placków. Veronica: Proste. Glamour. Vera: A jak wy sadzicie, Farmerzy? Zoey: Ehh.. Ze ma racje? Jo: Nie ma racji. Najbardziej prestiżowym magazynem jest Vogue. Vera: Hmmm.. Obie odpowiedzi są mocne, ale tylko jednej z tych magazynów jest lepszy, a jest nim... VOGUE! Oznacza to, ze na ceremonii Krowie Placki pozbędą się dzisiaj zawodnika. Szaleni Farmerzy: Hurra! Zawodnicy rozeszli się do swoich domków. Przed Domkami 131px Zmierzający ku stodole drużynowej Martin napotkał na jej schodach Franziska i Hildegarde która go uściskała na powitanie. Martin: Puszczaj! Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć najpierw całus. Martin: Franziska, help! Franziska: Hildzia, puść go. Hildegarde nie bardzo zadowolona go odstawiła. Martin: Dzięki. Jakie macie plany co do glosowania? Franziska: Chcemy zagłosować na Charlotte.. Martin: A nie lepiej na Veronice? W końcu to ona podała złą odpowiedz. Franziska: Ale tez jako jedyna z was wiedziała odpowiedzi na inne pytania. Martin: Tez prawda. ' Martin: Dobra, ja idę odprężyć się do domku. Franziska: Dobra, to my idziemy zagłosować. Kiedy dziewczyny zniknęły w pokoju zwierzeń by zagłosować coś wciągnęła Martina w cień, zamykając mu buzie. Martin: Hmpffff! Hmpffff! Charlotte: Spokojnie, to tylko ja! Martin: Czego chcesz? Charlotte: Pozbyć się Hildegardy. Martin od razu uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał ta propozycje. Martin: Dobry pomysł, tylko.. jak? We dwoje nic nie zdziałamy. Charlotte: Spokojnie, Veronica zagłosuje tak jak my. ' Martin: To załatwione. Odpadnie dzisiaj Hildegarde. Godzine Później Droga. Do Krowiego totemiku, który wypadł Chefowi podczas jego ucieczki podchodzi niezidentyfikowana osoba. ???: Nareszcie w odpowiednich rekach! Ceremonia 127px Krowie Placki czekają od dobrych kilku minut na Chrisa. Martin: Niech się spieszy! Charlotte: Przestań! Pewnie wypadła mu jakaś ważna sprawa, trochę zrozumienia dla niego! Martin: Tsaaa.. Nagle zamiast Chrisa pojawiła się Vera. Vera: Hejka! Dzisiaj to ja poprowadzę ceremonie Franziska: Fajnie! A co z Chrisem? Vera: Musiał udać się do SPA razem z Dzikimi Kozami. Wróci jutro. Wszyscy jęknęli na wiadomość ze jutro wróci. Veronica: A to był taaki fajny dzień. Charlotte: Nie prawda! Dzień bez Chrisa dniem straconym. Vera: Ale już oddaliście swoje glosy. Teraz sami zobaczycie jak glosowaliście. Wszyscy: Cooo? Vera: Niestety, taki był warunek Chrisa. Vera odtworzyła nagranie z pokoju zwierzeń, nikomu się to nie spodobało. ' ... ... ... ' ... ... ... ' ... ... ... ' ... ... ... ' Vera: Przykro mi Charlotte. Ale jak sama widzisz musisz odpaść. Tym razem na serio, bo nie ma tutaj dzisiaj Chrisa. Martin: Papa! Milej wizyty w kurorcie przegranych! Charlotte: Przykro mi wam, ale ja nigdzie się nie ruszam. Jestem w posiadaniu Krowiego Totemika! Wyciąga zza pleców Krowiego Totemika, wszyscy westcheli Vera: Aha.. Tak wiec zostajesz! A na Polane Wstydu uda się dzisiaj osoba która jako druga otrzymała najwięcej głosów.. Franziska! Hildegarde: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Franziska: Ehh.. Tak Hildzio, niestety odpadłam. Tak się stało i trudno, musimy się z tym pogodzić. Głos Hildegarde stawał się co raz bardziej wściekły. Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde nie chcieć!! Oni tego pozalowac!! Polana Wstydu Franziska stoi gotowa do bycia wykopana z wioski przez osła. Nagle przyszła do niej drużyna Krowich Placków. Hildegarde choć była dwa razy większa od Franziska przytuliła ja mocno i się rozpłakała. Franziska: Nie płacz Hildziu. Wygraj to.. Dla nas.. Dla siebie! (szepnęła jej na ucho) i nie zapominaj czemu tu jesteś.. Charlotte: Bez urazy Franz. Ale ktoś musiał.. Franziska: No spoko. Ale mam nadzieje ze spotka cie jeszcze karma. Veronica dala Franzisce swoja kolekcje szminek. Veronica: Proszę! Teraz jak wrócisz do Niemiec będzie na pewno atrakcyjniejsza. Franziska: Eeee.. Dzięki. Chyba. Do wioski na Polane przyszła Beth. Beth: Heee.. Nie dokończyła bo została wykopana razem z Franziska. Charlotte: Eeee.. A ona to kto, i czego chciała? Vera: A to taka natretnica Beth. W Stars vs. Losers tez nas nęka. Właśnie, na mnie już pora.. Veronica: Szkoda. Ale życzymy powodzenia. Vera: Wzajemnie! Martin: Eee.. Zapomniałaś zrobić zakończenie? Vera: A tak. To już wszystko na dzisiaj! Co czeka was w następnym odcinku? Jak poradzi sobie Hildegarde bez Franziski? Przekonacie się już długo i tylko w Totalnej.. Porazce.. Wiejskiej.. Legendzie! Veronica: Nawet dobra w tym jestes! Vera: Dzieki! KONIEC Jak oceniasz odcinek 7? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy